Beneath The Mask
by TangledWebs
Summary: Ginny’s new mission calls for something out of the ordinary, leading her into a danger she could never imagine…Love and violence collide as Ginny discovers the families curse. Can Draco and Ginny overcome centuries worth of hate? Or will their ending be o
1. The Masquerade

**Title: Beneath the Mask**

**Author: Tangled Webs**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Ginny's new mission calls for something out of the ordinary, leading her into a danger she could never imagine…Love and violence collide as Ginny tries to escape from something that will not let her go. GWDM**

**Disclaimer: If I owned this do you think I'd have a disclaimer, but I guess I'll just say it for legal purposes…I do not own Harry Potter, because I am so confused for JK Rowling all the time. **

**Chapter One: The art of blending in with the enemy**

Ginny sat in the Order meeting waiting for it to end, she had already reported so she got to stare at the wall. Daydreaming about her date last night…everything had been perfectly planned, and yet the cynic in Ginny doubted if this was the **real thing** that everyone talked about. She was twenty and apparently her mom believed that needed to think about settling down. After spending a few years doing the single scene, Ginny had started agree, eating by yourself in your dark cramped apartment had lost its appeal.

"Ginny…Ginny?" A hand waved in front of her face, she jumped and turned to see Hermione looking at her amused. Ginny rolled her eyes at the all knowing look on Hermione's face.

"Thinking of him, again?" She asked with a small smirk, Ginny groaned and buried her head in her arms.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Only to the female occupants of the room, Ron and Harry just thought TOM was visiting again….I swear they use that as an excuse when we do anything strange." Hermione continued her rant, unaware at the mention of Tom, Ginny had tensed, then realizing it was just about PMSing she relaxed, waiting for Hermione to end her tirade.

"Was I rambling again?" She had the grace to look sheepish; Ginny just gave her new sister-in-law a warm smile.

"I would rather listen to you then to Fleur." Both groaned at the name, even though staying with Bill had been noble, nothing else about her had changed. Hermione glanced at her watch hurryingly, before speaking again to Ginny.

"Listen Gin, I actually have a mission for you." Hermione told her with a hopeful smile. Ginny glared at Hermione.

"You promised I'd get a week off! I just got back from a month long mission! If I'm gone any longer he's liable to find someone else." Ginny whined.

"Then he isn't worthy of you…Ginny we need you, this is an important mission. If all goes well this will get you that promotion, your always whining we never give you anything big this is your chance. Besides its only one night." Hermione argued back, Ginny started twirling her hair a habit she did when she was frustrated or thinking.

"I see you've been planning this for awhile…with Ron and Harry?" Hermione blushed. "Fine, I'll do it, but I better get that promotion." Ginny threatened.

"Oh…Ginny I knew you would! I told them we could rely on you!" Hermione about burst in happiness, bubbling over in talk she continued that way for awhile or until Ginny had to interrupt.

"What am I doing?" She asked finally, starting to get a headache from Hermione, who was starting to get as bad as Fleur.

"You're going to a ball!" _This should be easy…_Ginny began to think. "The Deatheater ball." Hermione added when she saw the relieved look on Ginny's face.

"WHAT! No way, hello red hair, freckles, and I don't own any nice robes! They'll know right away that I'm Weasley!" Ginny started yelling; inside she wondered how Hermione thought she was so stupid that she could pull off something like this.

"It's a masquerade, you wear masks….and you just put charms on yourself to alter your appearance. I did undercover work there last year; you can wear the robes I wore. It's not hard." Hermione assured her.

"Why don't you do it this year? What about security?" Demanded Ginny as she continued to twist her hair with increasingly speed and force.

"I can't…Ron won't let me, and our inside job is going to get you in, he'll be your escort." Hermione explained.

"Who is it?" Ginny challenged. Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"For yours and his protection, your identities will be hidden. Oh, and you can't bring your wand." Hermione added as an afterthought.

"What!" Squeaked Ginny, Hermione looked at her watch and then she stood.

"Look, Ginny all you do is listen to their conversation…dance with a few and leave at midnight. Where do you think I got the information for the London Attack? Its simple, a recruit could do it. Now, here's the location where you're to meet your escort, be there at nine promptly. I already owled the robes to you." Hermione left and Ginny glared at the space she'd been. _I let people push me around way too much…_then she yanked her hair, the pain causing her eyes to water, this was so not going to be fun.

**Later…**

Ginny stood at the chilly square waiting for her date, the robes were a dark green with a silver snake that shimmied around the skirt, hissing and all that nonsense. The robes were low cut and conservative Ginny had blanched, Hermione had worn these?

Her hair was dyed a bleached blonde that resembled the style most Slytherin girls favored, her eyes were under a special charm that made her eyes a light blue. She looked every inch the Slytherin queen, even her mask which Hermione had also sent was a dark green snakeskin that clung to her whole face. Only her eyes showed; the mask resembled a snake's face, complete with an open mouth fashioned into a snake about to attack.

The whole get up gave Ginny the shivers, ever since the whole Tom Riddle thing snakes had frightened her. So to get her mind off the snake that slithered around her dress she thought instead of her conversation she'd had earlier.

She popped her head over to _his _house to tell him she couldn't make the date tonight. He'd just gotten out of the shower and the sight of him….she'd never hated the Order more at that moment.

"It's fine; really Ginny…I've waited so long for you, what's one more day?" He assured in his husky voice. She melted; he knew exactly how to reassure her. Smiling at him she'd said good bye and started to get ready. Arms shaking her brought her out of her fond memory.

"You better not go off like that at the Masquerade or they'll figure out instantly." A gruff voice cautioned as her "escort" let her go and stepped back. She bristled at her warning who was he to warn her? She took in her date, dressed in all black silver swirls decorated his black face mask. All she got was he was tall and built…very built. His eyes were a cold baby blue.

In silence the walked down the allies, so many Ginny lost count, arriving finally at the door of a dirty, leaning apartment building, it looked as if it was about to fall down. However they stepped though the door into a magnificent foyer. A butler that looked more like an assassin stood admitting people. Ginny tensed, her partner felt it and placing his arm though hers whispered, "Relax."

The stopped in front of the butler, her companion pulled out some fancy invitation; the butler took it and allowed them to pass. Ginny let out a deep breath, her escort pulled her down a hallway. Stopping her he turned toward her.

"I'm going to part with you here….I trust you've gotten your instructions…meet me here at midnight." He commanded to her, she sighed and nodded. She closed her eyes and took a breath. When she opened her eyes he was gone.

She walked into the ballroom, scanning the crowd she could not find the man she'd come with. The good news was she didn't see Voldermort either, something she didn't think she could face again. She drifted from group to group. Stopping at one group they were about to talk about something interesting when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

She turned around and looked up into the mask of a dragon. It was a stunning mask of silver and black. So realistic it gave Ginny a little start, before she scolded herself for being so foolish.

"Care for a dance?" A cool voice asked, Ginny didn't want to leave the group but it would seem strange if she refused…besides Hermione had told her to dance. And the night was still young.

"You may but for a price." She agreed; a charm on her voice had turned into a low husky voice that was quite unlike her usual bright tone.

"There is nothing free in this world." The man conceded, skillfully leading her out onto the dance floor, which was a madhouse of mystical creatures. A light tune was playing from a mysterious source that Ginny could not find. "What is your price?" The man finally muttered after they danced awhile. Surprised he'd spoken to her she missed a step. Her partner nimbly corrected them and continued the waltz.

"You mustn't fall in love with me." She teased playfully, quite enjoying being able to break free of the bonds that usually held her. Here she was able to be something that she wasn't.

"I assure that is quite impossible." He smoothly retorted, but did Ginny catch a hint of amusement in his answer. A twinkle came to her eyes and she couldn't keep the laughter from her voice.

"Anything's possible on a night like this." She assured him playfully, the dance ended and he led her from the floor.

"Champagne?" He asked but left anyway to get, leaving Ginny to stand and catch her breath. Reminding herself she already had someone and that this man was a deatheater. The very people she was fighting against, the people who had killed innocent people for fun. He was back silently at her side, handing her glass of bubbly substance. She sipped it politely but she wasn't here to drink.

"So, Mistress who seems to be after my heart I've been meaning to ask you something." He started coyly.

"Fire your best shot." She dared him, taking another sip of her champagne just for something to do.

"Oh, I will." He assured her. "Is that a dress an heirloom?" He asked.

"No." She answered quickly surprised he would ask something like that…it was from no where.

"Oh…well I must bid you goodbye. Perhaps later?" He asked mysteriously.

"Perhaps." Ginny answered just as secretively. He was gone from her side in a second. And just like her partner before he disappeared from her sight. Shrugging she sighed, his question still haunted her. _Stupid Slytherins..._ She wrote it off as.

The rest of the night was a dud, dancing with some more partners; Ginny didn't overhear anything of interest. And the night was becoming a blur of colorful robes, leering masks, and sparkling alcohol that all her partners handed her. Soon was borderline to becoming drunk. At 11:30 everyone became quiet, the music abruptly shut off, and everyone stilled. Ginny strained to see what was causing such deadly respect among such a rowdy crowd.

Voldermort rose upon a platform, Ginny gasped at the sight. "Yes, it is awe inspiring isn't it?" A woman whispered in her ear. Ginny managed to nod. Fear had brought her sober faster then any potion. Terror froze her quicker then any number of the buckets of cold water. Breathing shallowly she caught sight of her escort trying to make his way toward her.

"My dear followers," His voice was a low hiss that instantly quieted the few mumblings among the crowd. "Tonight is our night to shine…and indeed we have. Our power is rising and even all the muggles and the muggling loving Order can't stop us now." His eyes scanned the crowd, the barely flickered over Ginny.

"But we alas, they think they can outsmart us…and we have a traitor amongst us." His voice had changed into an angry roar; guards appeared at Ginny's side and seized her. She looked in the crowd wildly but she couldn't see her escort anywhere. She tried to fight but a wand at her back stilled her.

Upon the platform sooner then Ginny wanted she faced the man who had haunted her dreams. His red eyes gleamed as he took her in, he ripped her mask from her face with such force that if the men at her side hadn't held her so brutally she would have been thrown to the side.

"Evapario." His pointed his wand at her face and she felt her face settling back into its old shape. Tears shone in her eyes as he smirked at her.

"No wonder we caught her…she's a Weasley…they can't do a single thing right." A collective laugh around the room. "Ginvera…it's been awhile hasn't it." He muttered quickly to her.

"Since you discovered her…she is yours. Draco your service is as always invaluable." Ginny's breath caught in her throat as the man in the dragon mask stepped forward.

"Meet your new master, Ginerva." Voldermort coldly announced.

**Beneath your mask you hide**

**Everything you are is a lie**

**But your disguise doesn't hide all of you**

**I alone sought you out**

**I alone will own you**

_**Beneath a Mask-TangledWebs**_

A/N: Hey! I'm currently looking for a beta anyone interested just email or leave something in your review…because of course everyone's going to review.


	2. Vulnerability comes with being unmasked

**Title: Beneath the Mask**

**Author: Tangled Webs**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…now that's a surprise!**

**Chapter Two: The vulnerability that comes with being unmasked**

_At the devil's party nothing's a sin  
At the devil's party we know where you've been  
If we're all right then tell me who's wrong  
The love in a war, where do we belong?_

_I might believe its love; you might believe its war_

_**Devil's Party, Inxs**_

Ginny stood on the platform exposed to the crowd of death eaters, facing Voldemort she was losing any confidence she had before. His eyes scanned her body greedily ensuring that she had not completely escaped him by going with Malfoy.

"Well, its time for you to take your oath." Voldemort moved aside, nodding to the men behind her, she was poked rudely in the back. She stepped forward hesitantly.

"What o-oath?" She stammered while she timidly moved to face Malfoy who had yet to take off his mask. Ginny wished that she could hide behind the mask; there she could find the courage that had fled her. Because once the mask is lifted vulnerability seeps into the cracks that it left.

"The Weasel has spoken!" Voldemort grandly whispered, the hall roared in laughter. The masks leered and jeered at her, the sound was deafening and all she wanted to do was crawl into a ball. Only then in the false security could she escape the mocking mob.

"You are to take a binding oath to Draco. Ginerva, you didn't think we would believe you would faithfully stay with Draco did you?" Scoffed Voldemort in Ginny's ear, she took a deep breath to steady herself. "You haven't gotten away from me yet." One of his hands tangled in her hair, stroking at first, and then yanking her forward to her knees.

She stared down at Malfoy's shoes; she was able to glimpse her reflection in the shiny gleam. Looking up, she realized that Malfoy had removed the ornate mask. She took in the blond hair almost to his ears, the bone structure that made up a face of an angel, only the cold gray eyes showed the devil inside.

"Ginvera Weasley you are now pledged to Draco Malfoy…you will recognize him as your master and obey all his commands now Do you agree to serve him?" Voldemort's tone implied that it was never a question.

There was a choice; going to the death eaters would mean rape and abuse piled on by the dozens. She'd heard all the stories, hell she'd rescued some of the victims. Then there was Voldemort…and no one knew what he ever had planned for them. Going to Malfoy meant abuse from only one source.

"I d-ooo." She tried vainly to steady her voice but it still wavered, a green rope tinged with red encircled their hands, Voldemort shoved her head down and she kissed Malfoy's hand. Malfoy pulled his cool hand from her clammy ones; he looked away from her beseeching eyes.

"Now for crashing our party…" Ginny realized with a sinking pit in her stomach that everyone had moved away from her. "CRUCIO!"

A pain so sudden…so intense worse then attacks she'd ever encountered before. An extreme assault on her every being of her body. Vaguely she could hear someone screaming for mercy; pitifully she recognized it as her own.

The steamroller of agony was lifted finally, Ginny no longer paralyzed by the shock of throbbing of a torture so profound collapsed to a heap on the ground. Though her hair she saw Malfoy's shoes concluding that there wasn't anything more she hated then them, she released herself to the darkness that was overthrowing herself.

Gregory Goyle ran like the coward in him urged, the righteous man in him raged in anger and sorrow. He threw himself against a wall ripping off the silver swirled mask, he tossed it away angrily. Running his hands through his curly black hair as tears of sorrow threatened to spill over as he contemplated the situation.

Gregory Goyle had changed from the fat boy in his Hogwarts years, upon seeing Vincent killed by Order members; he'd stopped eating because that's what Vince and him had done together. Working out and eating when he needed it had contributed to the body that made up the person he was now.

When Goyle had been in an attack on the Order, one pledge had caught his attention. Ginny Weasley had been fighting for her life, but he'd had her cornered, she refused to give up. Spitting words at him, he saw honor and such beauty…that he'd let her get away.

Confused and lost at the new emotion ripping though him, Goyle saw only one solution. He'd gone to the Order and become a double agent, getting another apartment and going under a new name. Richard Freeman, the man Ginny believed herself to be in love with. Two tears of shame at leaving her ran down his cheeks before he straightened and apparated to the only place that could make this right.

"HERMOINE!" Greg yelled outside Ron and Hermione's apartment as he banged on the door furiously. There was shuffling on the inside before the door was thrown open to the sight of a rumpled sweatpants clad Ron leveling his wand at Goyle. Upon realizing it was Gregory he sighed and relaxed his arm.

"It's only Greg, Herm, you can come out now." Hermione stood up from behind the sofa; she straightened and ran after glancing at Goyle's panicked face.

"What's wrong Greg? You shouldn't be back yet…" Hermione bit her lip as Gregory pushed his way into their apartment. Falling down onto the couch all the tears poured out that he'd tried to keep in. Ron shut and locked the door, giving Hermione a puzzled look. She sat down beside the heartbroken man; she started to pat his back.

"Did she figure out your identity? Its not that bad…"Hermione began to soothe him.

"She GOT CAUGHT! They figured it o-out…" Gregory thundered heartbrokenly; Ron started across the room to Gregory.

"Bloody Hell! This better not be some trick or I'll…" Ron was yelling in Goyle's face when he suddenly stopped at seeing blank despair that echoed in Gregory's eyes. He knew that look well it had stared back at him everyday when Hermione had disappeared. Thank god she'd come back with no serious harm done to her.

"We should storm the headquarters." Gregory quietly suggested breaking into the Weasley's separate train of thoughts. Ron's eyes brightened as the idea took hold as Hermione's darkened and she appeared startled.

"Yes, we've waited long enough Herm." Ron quickly tried to assure his wife; she stood and faced off her husband.

"NO! Harry only has one more horcrux to find when he has the location then we'll strike. Not a moment before…besides I've been captured by the death eaters they know the power they wield holding Ginny. They won't harm her, I know that." Hermione's eyes stared off into the distance and Ron frowned but listened to his wife.

Gregory stood and walked out the apartment, slamming the door behind him. _Wait…easy for her to say_. Goyle scoffed but he knew that he'd wait. Back in their apartment, Ron sat down next to Hermione, she didn't respond at all. Ron touched her arm and she looked at him, giving him a light smile he returned. He tried to forget about the disappointment in her eyes when she'd saw it was him.

Ginny awoke on a pallet in a dark cramped room; she threw back the covers and stood up. Promptly running into a wall, she fell back onto the bed. When she regained some vision she arose again she felt along the wall carefully. She felt a door handle and pushed but it resisted. Giving it a slight shove it fell open spilling her onto the floor of the next room.

Brightly lit by the big bay window was all Ginny caught before landing on the floor. Then she was staring at the most prefect feet she'd ever seen, she followed the feet up to the well toned legs, a pair of expensive looking green silk boxers, to a more then decent six pack, finally confronting the smirking face of Draco Malfoy.

A small noise of surprise erupted from Ginny and she scampered backwards. at last noticing her lack of dress, her flimsy slip that she'd worn under the dress robes was all the covered her body. She felt Malfoy's eyes scanning her body ruthlessly as she hid her face behind her hair. Small tears of shame pinpricked her eyes blurring her vision of the cold gray stone floor.

"Malfoy…come back to bed." Came a throaty uttered from the huge dark oak bed. Ginny couldn't even see the person in the bed it was so high. Apparently his bedmate noticed her.

"A threesome?" The woman sounded delighted, Ginny's stomach lurched.

"After last night I don't think I can bear to see the sight of you." Draco drawled from where he stood his attention finally moving the occupant of the bed.

"I thought we had fun…" Was the defensive retort but there was an undercurrent of doubt.

"Darling of course you had fun, you had me…and all I had was you." He sneered at the woman; Ginny peeked out her hair to watch the exchange.

"What are you going to do if I end up pregnant?" The throaty voice had turned into a snarl even though it was a desperate one. Draco laughed mirthlessly at the person; Ginny couldn't help but feel pity for the poor girl.

"While you were having so much fun I found time to cast a preventive spell. Don't worry your safe from having to marrying me and acquiring my wealth." He told her disdain dripping from every word. The girl was a blur as she grabbed her robes and left, Ginny only managed to glimpse the girl's tear stained face.

"Now where were we?" Draco focused on Ginny once more to find she had stood with her arms crossed over her chest. Anger radiated from her as his rude behavior showed her he was still the smug bastard from Hogwarts. He smiled suggestively at finding her standing.

"Anxious I see." He purred moving closer, another then a hitch of her breath none of Ginny's posture changed.

"You sick son of a bitch. You're still the same as you were in Hogwarts, Ferret Face." Ginny spat regaining some of her lost courage. Draco's face darkened considerably as he slammed her against the wall, holding her arms above her head.

"Well, I have news for you Weasel. This ferret face is your new master." Here his gaze flicked down to her chest which was heaving from unexpectedly being forced into close proximity with Malfoy. "You have no control anymore…how does it feel to be vulnerable…how do like being unmasked?" He gloated.

"How did you know it was me?" Ginny asked in the strongest voice she could muster, being this close to Malfoy was having a strange effect on her.

"I didn't know it was you, I just knew that you weren't one of us." He reminded her in a low voice.

"But how did you figure it out?" Ginny persisted, getting lost in his mesmerizing eyes.

"Three things gave you away…" Then he took one hand away from the clasp retaining her arms above her to hold up three fingers. "One, you wore the same robes as a person did last year. We would only wear the same robes again if we were poor and they were a family heirloom or some other nonsense like that." His hand had moved down to stroke the thin fabric covering her hip, rubbing little circles that caused Ginny to close her eyes to fight all the wrong feelings she was having.

"Second, no one has bleached blonde hair anymore…it's blonde with dark roots and highlights." Now he ensued to caress her long red tresses. Moving to cup her face, he leaned in to smell the flowery scent of her hair. "Third," He breathed in her ear. "No one else's eyes twinkle; we're all distant and cold. Look at me." He commanded in an urgent tone.

Her eyes snapped open to meet his which were filled with anger. Cold and flint hard they placed on her the blame for something she knew she did not do. His mouth suddenly crashed down with brute force. The kiss was deep and unlike any Ginny had before. Draco bit not nip but bit her as hard on the lip as he could. Her mouth opened in a yelp of pain allowing his tongue entrance. He didn't take anytime to explore her mouth, he went straight for her tongue causing her respond.

"Malfoy!" Someone banged on the door causing him to break off the kiss. "The master wants to see you!" The person called. Ginny breathed a shaky sigh of relief at the end of this madness plaguing her. "Oh, and bring your new toy!" Ginny went white in fear, Draco noticed and smirked.

"Thought you'd gotten rid of me? Well, let me give you a hint…he's worse then I could ever hope to be. Remember that you've got it good." He jerked her head up to meet his eyes then placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When he pulled back she saw red on his lips, bringing her hand up to her lips she saw blood on her fingers from where he bit her.

Tossing robes at Ginny's feet, Draco went into the bathroom without a second glance at Ginny. Leaving her to remember their painful kiss and all the misplaced anger in his eyes; combating the vulnerability that comes with being unmasked.

**_You thought you were in control_**

**_But all it took was being unmasked_**

**_To show you just how far you are from it_**

**_Scream but no one hears_**

**_View my discretions_**

**_Yet you can't run_**

**_Cause I alone hold your freedom now_**

**AmyxXxRose: Thanks! And I'll be sure to continue!**

**jjp91: Yeah…I think its interesting to…I hoped for a new spin on Draco/Ginny.**

**Minkers: Thanks for the review and I'd love to have you as a beta!**

**A/N: Hey, I finally managed to post another chapter! Yay me! Please R/R! If there's something you don't like or I should change do tell me. **


	3. No Defense Strong Enough for Lust

**Title: Beneath the Mask**

**Author: Tangled Webs…yay me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the delicious Mr. Malfoy or er any of those other characters. **

**Chapter Three: No defense strong enough for Lust **

_There's a change in pace  
Of fantasy and taste  
Ain't it strange what we do to feel alright? Oh yeah.  
So when will you call?  
I'm experienced Oh yeah  
Face to face  
And back to back  
You see and feel  
My sex attack  
We want  
Flesh, flesh for fantasy_

_**Flesh for Fantasy-Billy Idol**_

Ginny stared dismally at her reflection in the full length mirror against one of the walls in Malfoy's apartment. The dress was a sleek muted green that clung to the curves; Ginny didn't know she had and she guessed could give credit to her mother for. The neckline plunged and the bodice tightened so that her small bust was pushed to expose the top of her breasts. And when she moved the subtle slit exposed her entire right leg up to the middle of her thigh. She'd found a matching black lace bra and thong set in the robes which she was wearing. It was highly uncomfortable and like nothing else she'd worn and more then likely something she'd never think about buying or wearing for that matter. Oh, the heels were something dreadful too. A matching green to the robes they were tall with a thin heel extremely difficult to walk in. She bit her lip as she looked at her new whorish self.

She noticed Draco staring at her from the open bathroom entrance when she noticed him he smirked and walked towards her. Dressed to kill as usual from his impeccable black robes to his immaculate slicked back hair even down to his spotless black shoes, he was overwhelming and radiated wealth and power. Not that she'd ever give him the satisfaction of admitting it to his smug face. She turned and lifted her head defiantly to meet his gaze. He simply crossed and kissed her upturned lips pressing her against the mirror as his hands went around her waist, he held her there pinned. Or so she'd like to think as she willingly surrendered to him. He pulled back with a smirk.

"Now now Weasley, you shouldn't make us late to meet the Dark Lord. Surely you know of his quick temper." He taunted, she flushed violently then remembered to recover what little dignity she had and tried to look haughty. "Not a bad look, Weasley. But, it's missing a few major details." He assessed her then waved his wand and muttered a few words. She turned to the mirror and saw her hair pulled in an upswept do with a few curly locks falling onto her shoulders and makeup applied flawlessly in the way Ginny could never get it to look like.

"You will wear the clothes I provide as I want my slave to maintain the Malfoy reputation, oh and the shoes it's easier to kiss you. I don't have to stoop so bloody much even though it is befitting since your obliviously so beneath me. Do not forget I am your master and this is not some pleasure visit or a vacation. You are my slave to do my bidding for whatever needs I see fit for you to fulfill." Here he shot her a smirk before he turned back to his desk where he was picking though papers and picking up a few and shoving the rest in a drawer. Finally, he stood and grabbing her arm dragged her out the door.

"You are not to run away as there's no chance of you escaping. You will not ever try to harm me. Do everything the Dark Lord asks and maybe you'll live. Now walk behind me five paces. Just look at my back, acknowledge no one and meet no one's eyes. Understood?" He didn't bother waiting for her answer as he shoved her behind him and set off in a brisk pace. Ginny turned and tried to go the other direction. She couldn't move…it was like she was stuck in place. She knew that she really wanted run away from Malfoy and this house of horrors but she couldn't move.

"Weasel, you bound yourself to me willingly. You gave your free will to me. Its ancient magic and completely unbreakable until the day I decide to release you. Now, follow five paces behind me and don't look anyone in the eye." Draco had come up behind Ginny and whispered in her ear fiercely but at his last words he spun her and then again set off in his brisk pace. Ginny stood with her head down miserable but when he was five paces away she jerked forward and her body moved while in her head she fought it to no avail.

From her vantage point of her head still held down she saw plenty of shoes pass them. Usually these shoes or er well the people wearing these shoes congratulated Draco on his excellent luck on getting such a beautiful find. Now, was he going to hire her out to the other death eaters like the last girl….what's her name oh right Luna Lovegood. The wound on Ginny's lip from Draco reopened and started bleeding again from the way she bit her lip to stop from screaming out in rage. Luna…her best friend since Hogwarts had ended up a sex slave to these bastards. Draco had stopped before a door but Ginny didn't notice until she ran into him and once again spotted her shocked reflection in the back of his shiny shoes.

"Watch it Weasel! Clumsy oafs…try to contain yourself or I'll…I'll…" He searched for a good punishment.

"Let me end up like Luna?" Ginny shot at Draco looking up into his amused face. She tried to shove him away from her face but her hands stopped right above his chest. His smirk grew wider as she tried to over and over however she was stopped every time. Finally, he grabbed her hands and held them above her head so that she was forced to go on tip toes.

"Stop it, Weasel. You know you're far more valuable then Luna with your brother best friend's and all with that freak with the scar and you lover to freak boy. Quite the bargaining power there, ahhh but I see you already knew all this." He nodded at the knowing look in her eyes as he released her hands. She took a step back and glared at him.

"Harry isn't my lover I have a boyfriend." Was the reply that came out from all the other more scathing rejoinders she had. Oh, how she'd waited for Harry but now ten years later she'd realized that she didn't want him now. So she'd moved on to Richard and his gentle none pressuring ways.

"What's the matter? Does golden boy finally have a flaw?" Draco asked with a short cruel laugh but upon no reply Ginny he stopped and looked at her closely, her eyes were wide in fear and she openly trembled. Draco turned and saw Voldermort standing in his open doorway with a wolfish grin examining Weasley. His hands clenched unintentionally at another man looking at his property but he restrained himself.

"Kneel." He whispered harshly to her as he dropped to one knee. Ginny felt herself fall down onto both knees. Thankful now that her head was down so she wouldn't have to see those cold eyes looking at her in that way. However she could still feel his eyes undressing her down to those skimpy underwear set that Malfoy had thrown at her.

"I would appreciate it if next time you didn't have your little verbal assaults right outside my door. Draco, I would expect you to have your servants properly subdued. Though I do see that you saw fit to dress her out splendidly, you have a taste for knowing what will bring out the beauty of a woman." Voldermort smirked; Ginny glanced over at Draco and saw his shoulders tensed and the back of his neck red. He's jealous that Voldermort noticed and she realized that Voldermort could take her away from Draco at any time.

"Thank you my lord." Draco ground out in the most normal tone that he could muster.

"Too bad you don't seem to have a talent for our dark business. For some reason I don't think that Luicus groomed you for that talent. Get up and come in." Voldermort stood aside and jerkily Draco got up. He reached down and grabbed Ginny's wrist pulling her up to her feet. She tottered dangerously for a few moments before he yanked her into the room. Two dark green armchairs in front of a cold fireplace with one dark oak table adorned the otherwise empty room. Draco dropped Ginny off in one armchair and Voldermort glided in the one across from her. Draco stood next to Ginny with his arms behind his back still clenched in fists.

"My lord, I have the figures from the Berkley raid and that totals together to give us…" Draco started forward with his papers. Ginny sat back in shock. Draco was the accountant for Voldermort. That was going to get a few laughs from the Harry and Ron.

"Draco we didn't come here to discuss business I would never do that in front of Ginvera." Voldermort cut in smoothly. "Leave the papers here and I'll look at them later if I have questions I'll call you. Now, I want to know if you've ravished her yet." His look was pointed at the suddenly flustered Draco.

"She was passed out last night…I want her to be awake when I take her." He finally said and Ginny gave a small gasp as her long last fear was realized. Voldermort nodded approvingly at Draco's words.

"Good Good. Well as long as you have plans for her. I don't want her to go to waste." It was a warning loud and clear for Draco who nodded silently. Suddenly a tea service appeared.

"Pour the tea, Weasel." Draco gritted out through his much clenched teeth. She rose and started forward to the tea service next to Voldermort. She had to pass in front of Voldermort and suddenly he grabbed her and pulled her to him. His long cold fingers rested on her hips then one went to wind itself in one of her curls while the other went for the bare skin exposed by the slit. Ginny whimpered and her eyes filled considerably with tears as she was bound to stare into Voldermort's red cold eyes.

"Like I said…you have a talent, Draco." The papers in Draco's hands crumpled loudly as his hands tightened on them. Just as quickly as he grabbed her he swiftly let her go to the tea service. Just two cups sat on the service, Ginny poured the steaming hot tea into the two cups. She tried to hand one to Voldermort.

"Oh no my dear, I have my potion coming soon." He waved her away. So, she handed it to Draco. He held onto her hand so she looked up into his hard flint eyes. Then his fingers loosened and gave hers a surprisingly gentle caress. She shivered under his intense promising look and sat back down in the armchair. She gently lifted up the still steaming cup and took a sip. It was warm and flowed down her throat smoothly. Instantly, a soft warm feeling spread throughout her. She finished the whole cup off quickly then she looked at Draco and the feeling changed into something searing and throbbing. Draco's was untouched and he was subtly trying to scrutinize the contents of the cup.

"I'm not going to poison you, Mr. Malfoy. I can think of a hundred much more painful and much more amusing ways to kill you." It was a challenge from Voldermort, who'd been observing Draco try to figure a way to get out of drinking the tea. Looking Voldermort straight in the eye he downed the entire contents. A gasp from Ginny got Draco's attention. He whirled and dropped to a knee to look at her. One hand was on the hollow beneath her chest as her other hand fanned herself.

"Just a little hot." She gasped but really it was the giddy sensation she was getting off of whatever had been in that tea. A rush overcame her whenever she so much as looked at Draco. Now one hand was placed upon her knee and she didn't know if he was aware of the way he was stroking her inner thigh. Their eyes were locked and the same thing burning inside of Ginny was reflected in Draco's eyes.

"You may take your servant and leave, Draco." Voldermort dismissed them. Draco grabbed Ginny's hand again and making a hasty reverence to Voldermort they retreated hurriedly.

Snape entered from the secret door to watch the door bang shut behind the two much drugged persons. "Do you think they'll realize that they've been duped?" Voldermort asked before he cackled at his own brilliance.

"They're caught up in a very powerful lust potion they won't regain their proper senses until the morning. Though may I inquire into why you wanted them deceived with a temporarily love potion and that strong a lust potion?" Snape asked his eyebrows knitted together as he tried to figure it all out.

"Oh, it serves my purposes well. Draco's in for some rude surprises…that should make the Wealsey very unfavorable to him. Leaving her wide open for me…" Voldermort trailed off as he looked into empty grate a far away look in his eyes.

"Then why did you ever give him the Wealsey?" Snape asked completely confused. Voldermort looked at him an enraged look and instinctively Snape took a step back.

"Malfoy must be taught a lesson even his lowered rank has not humbled him. So I'm forced to take more action. Now, how has Narcissa been? Still quite the beauty is she?" Voldermort snarled.

"Your point is made perfectly clear, my dark lord." With a quick bow Snape got the hell out of there and went to warn Narcissa about Draco's safety.

Somehow, Draco's hand had slipped down to Ginny's and now their fingers were intertwined tightly. He was walking swiftly and Ginny was managing to keep up. Both were trying to not look at each other as it would make the pain they were feeling tighten and flare up. They reached a small alcove and Draco pushed Ginny in there and followed. His mouth was instantly upon hers and the pain receded some but the fire consuming them didn't. Pressed up tightly against the wall, Draco tired of bending so much and unhappy with the lack of contact between their bodies picked Ginny up until she figured out to wrap her legs around his waist.

Her hands tugged his robes to open a little on his chest. She ripped open the oxford shirt underneath until she could run her fingers down his chest. Draco's hands were not altogether inactive either. He pushed her sleeves down until her chest was bare and the black lacy bra an offset to her creamy skin. Foreheads pressed together he hissed when Ginny touched his belt. She was fascinated with his response she'd had heated exchanges with Richard before but never to this degree.

"Oh my darling, stop now or I'm going to do you and it will be a very public affair." Draco whispered tenderly in her ear. She tingled all over at his admission until one minor detail punctuated her desire wrapped mind.

"Draco, baby…I'm a virgin." She admitted pulling back and looking at him worryingly as she bit her lip. He looked at her with a shocked and amazed expression.

"How the hell does someone like you stay a virgin? Well, then this defiantly will not be a public affair." He half muttered to himself. He kissed her once more then set her down and tried to button his shirt together but no buttons remained. He raised an eyebrow at Ginny.

"Just pull your robe over it. Err; I'm sure no one will look that closely." She offered holding back a smirk as she pulled up her sleeves. Her hair was completely mused in the back and her lipstick smeared. She laughed when she looked at Draco's face. Reaching up she rubbed off her lipstick all over his face. He caught her hand and pressed a gentle kiss to it. The tension was still there cackling in the air and the fire still burned brightly in both their eyes. He lowered their hands and the fingers fit together perfectly.

"Come, love." He gently pulled her along and she followed until the reached his room. Pulling out his wand he whispered the password to enter past all his wards. By the time they were in the room Ginny was trembling. Draco let go of her hand and turned to face her. Gently he cupped her face and searched her eyes.

"What's wrong, Ginvera?" She gave him a weak smile but her eyes betrayed her fear.

"I would never hurt you, my love." He promised her truthfully tilting her head to look him fully in the eyes.

"I know you'd never hurt me, darling. But what if….what if I don't pleasure you?" She asked in a small voice. Draco gave a small laugh.

"How could you not? Why are you worrying over that? I love you and I'm honored that you're allowing me to be your first. This is all about you not me." To show her he really meant it he gave her a soft gentle kiss then a deeper one as he backed her up to the bed. When the back of her legs were pressed against the bed, he slid off her robes and she was left in the black underwear set. He in turn pulled off his robes and slipped off his already torn apart shirt then he undid his buckle and was down to his silver silk boxers. Ginny's eyes slipped over his body and to the budge in his boxers. He smirked when he saw the direction of her gaze then he pushed her back on the bed. He moved her to the middle of the king size bed. She lay there looking up at stiff and wooden.

"Relax." He told her before he gave her one long kiss then he moved down her elegant neck to her shoulders. Where he slipped off the straps and continued to down to kiss her clavicle then he reached underneath her and unhooked her bra never pausing in his kisses. He threw the bra off the bed and took her right nipple in his mouth. Ginny who'd been laying back her head closed enjoying the sensations his kisses had caused suddenly started her eyes opening wide in enjoyment. After a brief but memorable time Draco moved on.

Past her bellybutton he left his last kiss right before the thong began before sliding it off her body and throwing it Merlin knows where. He moved past the riot of red curls to…

"Bloody hell!" Ginny tried to move to sit up but Draco had thrown his arm over her and he held her down. Bucking and crying out she continued until something in her exploded and she could finally relax. She was content but there was still something softly but constantly drumming inside her blood. There was still something she needed to fulfill. Draco removed his boxers and Ginny finally glimpsed what had been creating the bulge but now it was much bigger.

He moved and covered her, her eyes wide she looked up pleadingly at him. "Your ready, love. This will hurt." He kissed her forehead then crushed her lips as he started to move. The pain suffocating each inch he forced she fought against but he still continued. Silent screams issued from her lips and he pressed light kisses on her face.

"Baby, it's alright…we're almost there…it will get better." He muttered. Her eyes clamped tight, one silent tear came out of her eye and he kissed it away. When he was completely in her he held himself still despite all his instincts telling him to do the opposite.

"Look at me, Ginvera." It was a command and even though it was the last thing she wanted she opened her eyes and looked in his. They held love and tenderness she melted and he started a soft rhythm. She found the pain was more bearable now and was melting away from the pressure that was building up in her. She needed something that Draco could give her. She started to move her hips to meet him for each thrust. He started moving faster and she joined him until what had been building up in her exploded she fell back as waves and waves of pleasure soaked her. Draco was gradually getting faster and faster his eyes open as he looked at her in all her rapture. Finally something wet came inside her and he collapsed on top of her. She wiped the sweat off his face and kissed him lightly.

"Thank you." She whispered to him after awhile. He opened his eyes and smiled at her happy expression.

"Glad to be of service." He told her as he moved off her and settled himself down next to her. He pulled her to him so that her back rested against his chest. He stroked her hair and they were both quiet lost in their thoughts.

"I love you…don't ever leave me again." Ginny half asleep heard it before surrendering to sleep.

Ginny woke to a arm slung about her waist and something hard pressed against her back. She turned and was staring at the sleeping face of none other then Draco Malfoy a.k.a. Ferret Face. She looked down and noticed her nakedness and his and flushed a deep red. She'd been duped by some powerful lust spell and a love spell. She tried to move from the bed.

"No, love stay." She froze at his words and his hand which had lowered to her. She jumped away from him and winced at the pain between her legs. Draco awoke and opened his eyes slowly to see the Weasel looking at him panicked wrapped in the sheet. Then everything hit him full force.

"Bloody hell. Fuck." He cursed as he stood up. Her bloodstains screamed at him from the bed and all that he'd stolen from her.

"You're not her…" He said in disbelief. Her brow wrinkled as she looked at him questioningly.

"Not who?" She asked. He glared at her and crossed to her side of the bed and pulled her up by her forearms. She clutched the sheet to her as she stared into Draco Malfoy's angry but hurt eyes.

"Who was she?" He demanded when she didn't answer, he shook her roughly and she cried. "Who did the order send last year?" He demanded again fiercely.

"Hermione Wealsey." She answered quickly afraid of being shaken again. He laughed coldly and harshly as he dropped her on the bed none too gently. She gasped as the pain hit her again.

"It figures my undoing would be by that mudblood." He shook his head as he pulled on his boxers then sat heavily in the desk chair.

"What in Merlin's name are you talking? How's Hermione your undoing? What does she have to do with you?" Ginny yelled frustrated.

"Aren't you wondering why I'm nothing more then an accountant to Voldermort? I'll bloody well tell you why Granger was my undoing." He snarled.

"Wealsey." She corrected.

"Whatever." He waved it away.

**You are nothing without it**

**You are everything with it**

**But even with the mask you would not be protected**

**There is no defense strong enough to stop Lust**

**Fight me but it does no good**

**You gave in when you stayed with me**

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I really mean I'm going to update my stories. I finally got inspired for this one! Thanks to all who stick by me.


End file.
